The Gods Has Fallen Wiki
Power Rangers: Olympic Fusion "We all know of Zeus... Hades... and Poseidon, but what of their demi-god children." This is a tale of the children of the demi-gods and their chances to be heroes like their parents. Follow these demi-gods while they battle monsters and even Titans in order to save their city and create a story for their legend. Characters Rangers * White - Logan Campbell * Blue - Leopold Fitz * Black - Jasper Butler * Red - Tyler Jones * Yellow - Emma Simmons * Pink - Nina Parr Allies/Civilians * Professor Hank - The Messenger God, Hermes * Chester - Demi-god to Apollo * Meghan Jones - Tyler's half sister * Daniella Jones - Tyler's mother and wife to Ares * Henry Simmons - Emma's father and husband to Artemis * Rachel Campbell - Logan's mother and wife to Zeus * Celia Fitz - Leopold's mother and wife to Poseidon * Alice Butler - Jasper's mother and wife to Hades * Ethan Parr - Nina's father and husband to Hera * Desmond and Daniel - The twin sons of Hermes * Abby - Demi- god to Aretmis Villains * Cyclops * Hydra * Minotaur * Sirens * Titans * Kronos Arsenal * The morphers used are in the style of wrist watches or in some tenses like wrist bands, they are called Olympic Brace Morphers. * The rangers has powers given from the God parent. Chapters Arc #1 # Episode 1: Gods Among Us # Episode 2: Meet Professor Hank # Episode 3: Little Leopold # Episode 4: Son Of The Underworld # Episode 5: Take Charge # Episode 6: A Shaken Leader # Episode 7: Logan's Might # Episode 8: A True Archer # Episode 9: T/A # Episode 10: Christmas Eve # Episode 11: Tyler's Anger # Episode 12: The Twins # Episode 13: Useless Pink # Episode 14: We Need Fitz # Episode 15: Another Demi-God # Episode 16: Chester # Episode 17: Titans Fall # Episode 18: Emma's True Heart # Episode 19: Logan's Honor # Episode 20: Logan Battles Hydra # Episode 21: A Bigger Threat # Episode 22: Rangers Vs Kronos # Episode 23: Orange Ranger # Episode 24: Return Of Chester # Episode 25: A Brave New World # Episode 26: T/A # Episode 27: Remember Who You Are # Episode 28: Fallen Ranger # Episode 29: Family # Episode 30: Funeral Arc #2 # Episode 31: T/A # Episode 32: Jasper's Date # Episode 33: Return Of Hank # Episode 34: Secret Slips # Episode 35: Breakfast Club # Episode 36: Kidnapped # Episode 37: Emma's Shattered Heart # Episode 38: Leo's Acceptance # Episode 39: Filler Ranger # Episode 40: Goodbye Forever # Episode 41: Abby # Episode 42: Daughter of Athena # Episode 43: Kronos Returns # Episode 44: T/A # Episode 45: Twins Are Back # Episode 46: Leopold Fitz The First # Episode 47: Nina's Choice # Episode 48: T/A # Episode 49: A Shaken Leader # Episode 50: T/A # Episode 51: Desmond and Daniel's Mom # Episode 52: Mrs. Campbell Finds Out # Episode 53: T/A # Episode 54: T/A # Episode 55: Kronos Strikes # Episode 56: Fallen Friend # Episode 57: Copping # Episode 58: Revenge # Episode 59: Down With Kronos # Episode 60: Rebuilding Arc #3 # Episode 61: Happy News Years Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse